


Thinking Time

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: Scholars say he was ahead of his time.





	Thinking Time

**Author's Note:**

> A republication from Fanfiction.net, enjoy.
> 
> Word Count: 215 words.

In the beginning, they share only grief. Over time, they exchange much more. They share goals, they share foes, they share the frontlines. Daily talks of politics and strategy eventually derail, replaced by intimate discussions lasting until the dead of night. They share interests, they share secrets, they share feelings _—_ feelings that soon bud into dances under the moonlight and kisses on the back of her hand.

_There's also an exchanging of vows somewhere in-between._

At present, they share a bed. Corrin is the first to wake, usually entangled in a tempest of hair and contemplation. Lost in the waves of his own machinations, the prince uses this time to ponder, to muse, to sort his thoughts and reflect on what matters most in life.

Soon thereafter, Azura awakens, a rhythmic yawn escaping her, to find her husband caressing her locks with a curious look upon him.

He brushes her hair aside, chuckles, and spills his wisdom.

"Have I ever told you about the nervous system?"

She can't help but laugh, a hand over her mouth.

" _It's incredible,_ " he beams. "The way the cells in your body work to transmit signals to respond to things, like  _they're_ the ones making our decisions _—_ "

" _Get dressed_ _,_ " she giggles, slipping out of bed with his shirt in tow.


End file.
